semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Herodan Kingdom
The Herodan Kingdom (possibly named Herodita) is a land situated north of the free prince states on a landmass above Rexus Infinitus. Varied in its climate and being host to great forests, a collection of desert islands and barren plains, fertile fields and mountains, Herodita is host to a huge variety of people and is renowned for its unique and often isolationist culture. Most famously, a rift was known to exist in Herodita, allowing for a host of unique animals to surge through from an unknown plane simply named ‘Realm 4’ (with realm 2 being the primary source of most monsters and realm 3 being the name given to the void). Further from this, the native Heroditan people (known as the Siverians) possessed a famed power- that of the tamer. Born with a symbolic mark on their hand (see picture to right, one example although they are varied), the Siverians had the ability to capture and command the native Heroditan creatures, known as Aliuvors or Aliudids (taken from latin for other), and use them for various tasks, in particular fighting. Such was the power of the Aliudids that the Siverians were able to build a great culture, one that dominated the ancient world but mysteriously collapsed. Because of this distinctly different environment, in which most of the world was managed by captured creatures, Siverian and later Heroditan culture was drastically different from the rest of the world. In the early part of the dawn years, the Herodii tribe arrived in what would soon be named Heredon. The Herodii had shared the migration with the Europan tribes, but had travelled north across the river Valenas Beltor instead of continuing west. While most Siverians had died off by the time the Herodii arrived in these fertile but forgotten lands, those that remained who lived in forest tribal villages were quickly beaten by the Herodii. When the kingdom was established, it found that the dominion of the animals while beneficial, prevented villages from staying in contact, leading to many growing separately, choosing their own mayors and leaders. The villages, towns (and, in the case of Pengrade, cities) would fight small conflicts with the few tamers who remained (most of whom were descended from Herodii who had bred with Siverians) and local militias. In the year of 512 however, it was decided that the towns would meet together and choose a central leader to prevent further conflict. It was decided that the nobles would elect a king, who would rule but not infringe upon the rights of the mayors. Simply, this king was a peacekeeper and nothing more. The first king was chosen from the town of Perton (known simply as Perton town), and reached his position through election. In the modern era however, the position of king is often simply called ‘peace chief’, or to some ‘chief of police’. (undecided on what this title will be. Alternatively, the Sivar faith could take control as peace keepers). Tamers would not remain fringe however. In the town of Callar, a scientist by the name of Frederick Birch discovered a way in which Siverian tamer magic could be focused into small crystals, that could easily be fitted onto gloves, into larger mechanical arms-sets and into various other tools that would allow for those without Sivarian blood to tame animals. These ‘catchers’ revolutionised Heroditan culture, but the technology was quickly seized by the priesthood of Sivar, the main religious body in Herodita to whom the king was subservient, and kept so that it was only able to be produced and licensed to citizens of Herodita. Countless illegal rip offs and copies have attempted to be produced across the world but none have been able to safely replicate it. Heroditan tech-hunters search the world for this counterfeit gear, used most prominently by the Cipher syndicate, to help maintain Heroditan control over its power. Training and battling with Aliuvors (possibly called Aluviars? Meaning Undiscovered/fourth spirits) suddenly became a nation-wide sport, with the Sivar priesthood licensing official stadiums for these competitions to take place. Trainers would travel across the country with their team, competing in tournaments and working through leagues and stadiums to earn glory, medals and honour. The greatest of these champions was the Champion of Aliuvor, the nominal Tamer Master. This champion became the effective military head of the Heroditan military, known as the ‘Aliuvor corps’. Because of the nature of the military, actual physical strength was not of as much use, compared to mastery of Aliuvors. As a result, the head of the military might often be a civilian, and the army (which would fight alongside the king’s police and the priesthood’s knights) acted as one of the three main factions that operated in Herodita, although countless other Aliuvor clubs, gangs, teams and companies covered the country, from its dusty desert towns to its country villages, coastal settlements and few cities. Prominent Herodans Known Kings * Pelar I of Perton - first elected King * Maren III of Hogrin- the fat king, king before Menjan. ruled a golden age but known for gluttony. * Menjan I of Stertel - Current king. Old and greyed, but greatly respected. ' ' Known Champions * Marion Tersi - the first champion, retired. * Orivio Tenna - Third champion, fought off the Madin Orc tribe. * ‘Green’ - a mysterious young man, barely 20, who took the world by storm. (May have served Maren, depending on when Menjan was elected). Defended against a demonic invasion from the mountains and deserts and then vanished mysteriously. * Asa Mallan - The current Champion. A young man, earned his fame and reputation when he was a teenager. Tamer masters * Higana Hoenn Known exalted Diviners Holy Alexander- first of the exalted. Restorer of the Sivari faith. Holy Chambers - Lead the faith through the orcish invasions. Holy Benjamin - licenced and protected the Tamer technology. Herodan kingdom2.png|While this is one variation of the Herodan flag, there is no formal flag. This one is most commonly used by the police. Central Heroditan countryside.jpg|An example of the central Herodanic countryside Ginko.(Mushishi).full.1778047.jpg|An Aluvian researcher Red.(Pokémon).full.1643272.jpg|An Herodanic Tamer pokemon_blastoise_by_thedarkhell-d3z008r.jpg|A Tamer with a Shuvi-hera pokemon_woobat_by_thedarkhell-d3jp88b.jpg|A wild Denen-ba maxresdefault (27).jpg|A tamed Min-imau'sa